earth chan
by Animelemon
Summary: earth chan so u know mario ... fuck it
1. chp 1

Earth chan x human kun - Chapter 1: I'm not flat

The day starts off like any other day in solar high. You met earth chan a while ago and you were both getting along pretty well. She does get kinda sick from time to time from your constant carelessness but you've been trying to do better.

Earth chan: human-kun! Over here!

She calls to you and she's smiling just like always she usually has a mask on because she's sick but she's been doing better.

Y/n: hey earth chan

Earth chan: you can just call me earth if you want

Y/n: but I like calling you earth chan its cuter

Earth chan: awwww \\\\\ your really sweet human-kun

???: hey human

Earth chan: yea we are onii chan

Y/n: hey zone here

You give him a green canister with medicine in it. You know he's been getting sick because of pollution so while tending to earth chan you found a way to make ozone better too.

Y/n: its a pleasure I try my best to protect earth chan *gives her a head pat*

Earth chan: *purrs a bit* =ω=

Y/n: I want to protect her together zone.

Ozone: yea that sounds great

you get a note on your desk and you put it under your desk so omni chan doesn't see it.

Juniper, meet me on the roof I want to ask you something.

Y/n

you put it in your desk as you look up to see sun chan walking around.

The bell rings and the class exits.

Sun sama: y/n can I talk to you?

You go over to her.

Sun sama: I know its just. Dont take this the wrong way but...you've always been kind of a slacker. You never showed up on time you rarely rose above C and you never listened. But more recently you've been showing up early poured over every word and not only got straight As but even wanted extra work and tutoring. I'm not complaining at all im really happy but I'm just curious. What brought along such a huge change?

Sun sama had that same smile on her but also had a spark in her eye you didn't see before.

She then gets up and hugs you her embrace was warm and cozy like a protective mother.

Sun sama: I'm glad you decided to really put in effort. Earth chan is the only planet left who can keep a relationship. The others can't really last too long.

Y/n: thanks I really wish I did it sooner.

Sun sama: your not flawless y/n. you are bound to make mistakes. Earth chan knows this and that's why she forgives you.

Y/n: thanks I need to go

Sun sama: ok y/n see you tomorrow

Y/n: hey Jupiter You wanted to tell me something.

Jupiter: yea I did I wanted to um...I wanted to say...um oh what was it?

You stand there patiently because you are definitely a patient guy.

Y/n: ?! Where??

Jupiter: hmmm *she trys to think which isn't her strong suit*

I think it was usually around back near the garbage disposal.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Y/n: earth chan! *you clean off the garbage and gently hold her in your arms*

Earth chan: human kun

She looks up at you tears stream down her face.

Y/n: are you ok?

Y/n: no...in fact everything she just said was 100% wrong

Not only would I never leave you or take advantage of you like I did before but your also not flat. In fact you're the perfect size.

Earth chan: y-you really *sniff* mean it?

You nod and give her a kiss and she kisses back wrapping her arms around your neck.

Earth chan: thank you

A/n: well that's as good as any place to end it.

I was honestly just making this up as I go so I hope it isn't too bad.

Next time

Chapter 2: ozone and tsundere saturn


	2. chp 2

Earth chan x human kun - part 2: Ozone and tsundere saturn - Page 2

You bring earth chan back to her own orbit or a house right next door to mars chan. They've been friends for a long time. Anyway you go into the house and you are greeted by ozone. He seems to be incredibly worried.

Ozone: what happened? Who did this to earth?

Y/n: I'll tell you after I let her rest. I don't need to talk about it in front of her.

You go up to her room and lay her in bed.

Y/n: I won't be long. I just need to tell your brother what happened and I'll be back.

She nods and you head out to see ozone not to far down the hall.

Y/n: it was saturn...she was bullying earth chan. Saying she's too small and flat and that I'll leave her because she's not big enough to keep me.

So basically mentally and physically bullying her.

Ozone: ok let's go settle this right now.

Y/n: I can't do it right now

Ozone: why not?

Y/n: I promised earth chan I'd be right back after telling you. I need to be here when she needs me.

Ozone: alright but we have to confront saturn. How about tomorrow after school? Ill keep a better watch on earth.

Y/n: ok yea I'll meet you there.

You go back to earth chan who is curled up into ball on her bed.

You get into the bed and wrap your arms around her waist.

Earth chan: y/n...

She turns to you and smiles embracing you while nuzzling your chest.

y/n: I won't leave you earth chan

Earth chan: can you...stay with me? Just for tonight at least.

Y/n: are you sure?

Your not worried I might..

you just hold and embrace earth chan and then you both fall asleep together.

-Next Day-

You wake up and you are still cuddling with earth chan. The smile on her face is as bright as sun-sensei.

I always liked calling her sun sama in person. You gently rub her cheek and she slowly wakes up looking at you with those beautiful bright baby blue eyes.

Earth chan: morning y/n

Y/n: morning earth chan

Earth chan: i love you \\\\\

Y/n: I love you too

Earth chan gives you a kiss on the cheek and gets up to the kitchen.

You follow her and she starts cooking breakfast.

Earth chan: hehehe one would think we were newly weds \\\\\

Y/n: haha well maybe after high school

Earth chan: is there anything you won't eat for breakfast?

Earth chan: hehehe good one XD

You eat your breakfast and then both you and earth chan get ready for school. She always keeps a spare uniform for you in her house. She always thinks of everything.

You walk down the street with earth chan clinging to your arm. You've always held hands in public but now that your being well less subtle its attracting a lot more attention. You both keep going together until you both go to your separate classes. You go over to sun sensei.

Sun sensei: hey there y/n is there something I can do for you?

y/n: um sun sama I wanted to ask you if I could leave just 5 minutes earlier?

Sun sensei: Hm? Why is that?

Y/n: well its just earth chans class is closer to the exit so I want to meet her sooner

Sun sama: well I'm sure if you hurried you'd catch her

Y/n: ...I didn't want to tell you this but she's getting bullied whenever school let's out and I want to make sure confront her bully.

Sun sama: oh I see...hmmmm alright I'll give you the hall monitor pass that way you can leave way before the classes get out.

Y/n: really? Haha thanks sun sama

Sunny: sorry

Y/n: ok here we go

You decide to go out and confront her. She's standing by the exit that earth chan likes to use.

Y/n: Saturn!

She squeaked and looked at you with a frowning expression.

Saturn: oh its you earth chans little boyfriend

Y/n: what is your problem? Why are you bullying earth chan?

Saturn: I don't have to tell you anything! Baka!!

Saturn: you think I'm afraid of you!

Y/n: I think you should be

Saturn: I'm not afraid!

Y/n: oh yea? Get closer and see what happens!

Y/n: mmmph!?!

Y/n: gggggrrr GET OFF ME!

Saturn: I told you I wasn't afraid! Hahahaha

Just then she gets lifted off of you and you see earth chan over you with tears in her eyes.

Y/n: earth chan! Its um I...

Earth chan: y/n are you ok?

She helps you up and she's surprisingly strong. You both embrace each other tight as saturn looks at you.

Saturn: I told you he would leave you didn't I? he already fell for me and my much larger breasts. Why would her ever want a small flatty like you.

Earth chan gets really steamed from this and she faces Saturn. And does this

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Saturn wasn't used to people standing up to her so she was just dumb struck as earth Chan confidently takes you back to her house.

What you didn't know is that

Ozone followed and saw everything and in the background he was definitely pleased with the out come.

Ozone: earth...I'm so proud of you


	3. chp 3

Earth chan x human kun - chapter 3: saturns karma

You and earth chan go to her house with earth chan sticking her chest out look triumphant.

Earth chan: I just don't know what her problem is. She attacks me more than she does everyone else. I really don't get it.

Earth chan: maybe...y/n?

Y/n:?

Earth chan: can you um walk me to my classes I'll wait for you to.

Y/n: scared of saturn?

She nods and clings to you.

Y/n: yea I'll escort you

Earth chan: yay!!

Y/n: you do know there is one place I can't go right?

Earth chan: huh? What do you mean?

Y/n: the bathroom...

She starts to get a bit worried again.

Earth chan: oh...yea that's true...

Y/n: I have an idea though I cant go in but I can guard the door.

Earth chan: so you'll just close it off completely?

Y/n: no just for saturn

Earth: ok then I guess that might work

You take her up to her room with her still clinging tightly to you.

Y/n: yea I can do that

You and earth chan hear the sound of the door behind you. You both assumed it was Ozone until you heard a very feminine and mature voice.

???: honey I'm home

Earth chan looks worried.

Earth chan: oh god its my mom!

Y/n: don't worry I've cleaned up my act.

Earth chan: yea but she doesnt know that she will just throw you out immediately.

Y/n: yea that's a good point. Ok I'll hide out for now.

You set her down and she goes down to her mom.

Earth chan: hi mom your looking great.

Galaxy: oh earth sweetie

They both hug and galaxy looks at earth closely.

Galaxy: oh wow your looking so much better than when I last saw you.

Earth chan: yea human kun has been taking good care of me.

Earth chan: he's been doing so much better. He's been paying more attention in class learning how to better maintain and atmosphere. Better ways to try and help me. v

Earth chan: anyway I'll go on up to my room. Im actually pretty tired...

Galaxy: tough day at school?

Earth chan: yea it hasn't been easy

But human kun has made it better.

Galaxy: ok honey that's great that its getting better.

Mind: I highly doubt that

Earth chan: well I need to do some homework so I love you.

Galaxy: love you too sweetie

Earth chan goes up stairs and has another worried look.

Earth chan: she really doesn't believe you changed...

I guess for now you'll just have to keep hiding.

You nod and go under her bed which is huge by the way.

Earth chan pulls you in for a kiss before you go completely under.

Earth chan: night

Y/n: night

You both wake up the next morning and you hop out the window and wait for earth chan to throw down your stuff.

As soon as you both are ready you both walk to school and go to your classes. When you separate from earth chan you are stopped by saturn.

Saturn: y/n I want to have a talk with you.

Y/n: I have nothing to say to you.

Saturn: I'm sorry...

Y/n: I'm sorry can you repeat that. I think i have some disbelief stuck in my ear.

Saturn: rrrrrgh! I SAID IM SORRY!!

I think she practically screamed off the roof. But none the less the message was very loud and clear.

Y/n: you...never apologize

So...

Saturn: yea well...*pouty face* I just wanted to say it...

You had to admit it was rather strange to see saturn actually say those words. Considering her recently aggressive behavior.

Saturn: *sigh* I'm sorry for everything

Y/n: for all the bullying you've done to earth chan?

Saturn: not just her but pluto and mercury, everyone smaller...

Y/n: just tell me why

Saturn: ...this isn't easy for me to say so listen close... Y/n...

...I...

Y/n:?

Saturn: I love you

Y/n: you... Love me?

Saturn: yea...

Y/n: why?

Saturn: its just...I liked it when you cleaned yourself up but even before that. I liked how you never let anything bother you. No matter how many people dogged you for not taking proper care of earth chan.

Y/n: well I am really flattered but my heart belongs to earth chan

Saturn: yea I know its just... I always got so jealous and I took it out on Pluto and especially earth chan. And I just...idk...

You walk away as saturn leads against the wall and cries with her heart broken.

She rushes out of the school as she bumps into earth chan.

Earth chan: ! OMG Saturn I'm so sorry please don't hurt me

Saturn: no...I'm sorry, you didn't deserve anything I did to you. I just hope you can forgive me.

She continues running until she exits.

Earth chan is just there frozen in place trying to wrap her brain around-

Earth chan: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!?

A/n: well I'm gonna end it here at the 1000 word mark. Ill be honest, I'm completely making this up as I go. So I have no idea what I'm doing...after finding a way to earth Galaxy's trust and then after that there will be a lemon vote. But well get to that, long story short as far as this story.


	4. chp 4

Earth chan x human kun - chapter 4: Galaxy's blessing - Page 2

Earth chan just stood there, frozen and pretty much unable to process anything.

Earth chan: does not compute...

I must be dreaming or something there no way that I just got an apology from saturn.

Then it hit her. This was sounding very familiar to her.

Earth chan: huh...I sound like my mom. She never liked human kun and had always wanted him gone but he stuck with me. Eventually he did get better.

Mom has been gone so to her the change must seem pretty fast. Human kun might as well have been like his old self yesterday.

She heads to class and things to along like they normally do except with one little difference. Unknown to you at the time galaxy has been asking around the school about you to see if what earth chan claims is really true.

Sun sensei: y/n has really paid much closer attention to my classes and has really grown since before.

Vega sama(star): I've watched him from afar and he's grown

Saturn: ...earth chan is really lucky

Dark moon: yea he's gotten better I guess I don't really care *lights a cigarette*

Galaxy: *grabs the cigarette and crushes it menacingly*

Dark moon: O-O ok ok I get it

Solar chan(principal): he's come quite a long way that boy I'm proud to have him in our "little world" we call school.

Galaxy: ...well...either earth chan somehow has the entire school in on it, though I highly doubt it, or...

...maybe I'll give him one more chance If he has changed for the better I hope he stays that way.

You walk down the hall way until you run into something soft and firm causing you to stagger.

Y/n: oh im sorry I didn't

You then see galaxy sama standing there with her face covered but you assume scowling.

Y/n: oh no ;-;

Galaxy: I've been hearing an awful lot about you.

Y/n: look galaxy I respect you and I

Galaxy: shush

she shut you up right away.

Galaxy: I've never liked you for how you treated my daughter in the past. I definitely would throw you out of my house any day I caught you. However...everyone has been saying that you really have changed and of course I usually wouldn't believe it. So that's why I'm going to see if you can stay the course.

You kept silent waiting for her to be spoken. You are aware that she HATES being interrupted. Almost as much as she hates you.

Galaxy: so...I'm allowing you to visit my daughter in my home...

You couldnt believe you just heard that. galaxy chan never wanted her daughter to go to the same school, let alone this.

Y/n: I'm sorry but can you repeat that? I think I heard something that's impossible to happen.

Galaxy: believe me I never really thought I'd say that either. Now I'll say this.

Galaxy: if you hurt my daughter one more time I will make sure you never are anywhere near her again.

Under any means...

Her expression is something you can only guess at but there's no way your gonna cross the path of the amazon built galaxy.

She puts you down and walks away. You always admired galaxy for her figure and bust and sexy way of walking. Not because you are attracted to her, but because its like seeing what's to come when earth chan comes off age. earth chan may seem timid compared to her mother but she has a lot more aggresion and fire in her than she let's on.

She's also incredibly kind and sweet so obviously she won't show that size of herself unless she really needed to.

*time skip*

After school you catch up with earth chan and she greets you with the same warm and welcoming smile that would melt away any form of depression.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Earth chan: human kun...

Y/n: ye-

She jumps up and gives you the tightest hug She ever gave you.

Earth chan: i-is it true? Mom gave you permission to come to my house?

Y/n: yea its true

Earth chan: its like everything is improving in so many ways...Saturn isn't mean to me any more in fact she's a really good friend.

Mom is letting you come to our house. Its like a dream, is this really happening?

Y/n: yea I believe it is. Also why do you have that mask? You haven't worn it in a while.

Earth chan: you know how mom worries.

you nod and head over to earth chans house and study with her. You didn't really need to study since you've practically memorized the books of the school. Not because you're a nerd but because you want to get every possible advantage to making earth chans life better.

Galaxy: hello y/n...

You jump in surprise because she snuck up behind you.

Y/n: galaxy sama

Galaxy: just galaxy will do, I want you to spend the night with earth chan and I'm gonna be doing some work. Ill trust you to look after my daughter.

Dont make me regret It.

You just nod as she leaves and you fall asleep. You wake up to find a certain girl on top of you and looking straight at you.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Earth chan: y/n...I can't sleep

Y/n: why?

Y/n: uhhhhhhh

You try to play dumb and see if that might work.

Y/n: well you already have me so...Your good

She just looks at you and slightly closes her eyes a bit while having that same big happy grin.

Earth chan: I mean I "want" you

Y/n: ooooh~ kaaaay

Y/n: earth chan I would really love to but...we haven't even went on a date yet. I feel like we should do that first, besides I don't want to do it here.

Earth chan: why not? Mom is gone.

Y/n: its out of respect for her.

Her eyes go wide as she's surprised by your answer.

Earth chan: heh good job human kun

You passed

Y/n: huh

Galaxy walks in with a nice smile on her face which seems to be the first time you've seen her like that. At least its clear where earth chan gets her heartwarming smile from.

Galaxy: so you really have changed y/n

I'm glad you really have turned over a new leaf. Now, I give you my blessing. You can date my daughter y/n.


	5. chp 5

Earth chan x human kun - chapter 5: the "date" - Page 2

You spent the night at earth chans place. You slept much easier knowing you were allowed to do so now. When you woke up earth chan was still cuddling you. You pat her head making her purr, Is she a cat now? Regardless, you get up or at least try to but earth chan clings tightly.

Earth chan: just a little longer human kun...

Y/n: earth chan come on let's get up

She just shakes her head and nuzzles you.

Y/n: alright then

You pick her up and hold her in your arms then carry her downstairs where you are greeted by moon chan and galaxy.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Moon chan: you two look so cute ω

Galaxy: so are you ready for your date

y/n?

Everyone looks at galaxy.

Y/n: date?

Earth chan: mom what are you talking about?

Galaxy: well its Saturday your both up, sort of, and you love each other. So why not go out and do something?

Or actually since you like to rebel, "dont" go on a date.

Earth chan: moooooooomm \\\\\\\\\

You and galaxy laugh and moon chan seems to be bursting with excitement.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Y/n: well she does have a point. Where do you want to go?

Earth chan: oh um how about we just go out to um

Earth chan: ok let's go

She just nuzzles you and clings tighter.

Earth chan: mmm-mm carry me u

moon chan: awwww

y/n: how about we change into better clothes

Earth chan: ok then

Earth chan: it feels so nice to do this. Especially when we have permission from mom.

Y/n: yea it really takes the edge offf knowing that we dont have to look over our shoulders every so often.

Earth chan: I love you y/n I love you so much...

Y/n: you called me y/n?

She just nods at your question as she looks at you with a very longing and very needy expression. Its much like how her previous "test" was before.

Earth chan: its just ive always loved you. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together.

y/n: your more than likely gonna outlive me earth chan

Earth chan: I know, I'll take what you have and enjoy every moment.

Earth chan: human kun everything has been getting so much better. Im not longer bullied by saturn. We are allowed to be together and we are going on a date.

Y/n: yea...it really is hard to believe

Earth chan: there is only one thing g that could really make it all even better.

Y/n: yes?

Earth chan: let's take our relationship to the next level.

Y/n: are you sure?

Earth chan: yes ive wanted this for a long time and now its perfect.

She takes your hand and you go to a love hotel and she gets a room.

You both go up and the room is definitely...space themed.

Y/n: I don't know who calls you flat but they are idiots~ and they are so firm too~

Earth chan: they are all yours~

you take off your clothes and she looks down at your dick.

You start to say something but she just goes down and starts to lick your hardened dick.

Y/n: oooooh~

She keeps licking until she puts it into her mouth and goes down on you deepthroating the whole thing. She has tears in her eyes but she doesnt have a look of anguish. Is it tears of joy? Either way she starts bobbing her head back and forth.

Y/n: sweetie ~ if I cum wont that make you dirty?~

She just smiles at you as best she can and goes faster. You tiny throat and vacuum mouth made it impossible to last any longer and you cum in her mouth and on her face.

She gets on all fours on the bed and spreads her curvy figure.

Earth chan: you can impregnate me human kun. Ill carry your genes and give birth to a new age down the line~~~

Y/n: thats really sweet of you~

Earth chan: I love you human kun~

Earth chan tries to speak but only moans and grips the sheets. You thrust into her faster while she gropes her own breasts so you decide to grope her nice thick titties.

Earth chan: Aaahh!!~~~~ Oooooooh fuaaaaaahh~~~~

Her arms instinctively wrap around your neck as you hold her up and thust harder.

Earth chan: haaaaa!!~~~~ hu~~~ human~~~ aaah~~ im gonnaaaaahhhh~~~

you pick up the pace and thrust deep and fast until you both cum. She squirts on the walls as you cum inside filling her up. You both collapse exhausted and cuddle.

Y/n: I love you earth chan

Earth chan: I love you too~...y/n...

A/n: and im gonna end it here. I know I haven't been updating lately so...I blame life XD. But in all seriousness this might be the end of the book. Sorry its shory but I really don't know what else to do here. I guess there could be a wedding but its not enough material to do another chapter. So thanks for reading everyone. and I'll probably try to update more thank you everyone so much for everything

To be Continued...

Last updated: Apr 07, 2018

Add

Vote


End file.
